The Worst Night
by Arionyxle
Summary: Aku tak salah melihat kalau Kak Itachi menangis setelah dia membantai habis semua anggota Klan Uchiha. Canon. For My Brother's Birthday. Uchiha Massacre.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. & Itachi U.**

**Genre : Tragedy/Family**

**Warning : Canon fiction**

* * *

**THE WORST NIGHT**

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Aku menengadahkan kepala keluar bayangan purnama tak berbentuk di ujung langit malam ini. Meslipun aku sendiri, aku tahu bulan itu juga merasakannya dan berarti aku sadar kalu aku tidak sendiri.

Rembulan di atas sana begitu mempesona. Mata onyx-ku merasa kalau itu cahaya bulan yang paling indah. Walaupun aku lihat seperti layaknya sabit yang melengkung tajam, tapi aku rasakan begitu dalamnya makna warna kemerahannya. Sentuhsn lembut keterangan arti malam ini.

Aku melirik ke arah lainnya, aku melihat ribuan gugusan bintang yang tampak akrab mengajak setiap orang untuk bisa merasakan kerlipan sinarnya.

Ada sebuah bintang kecil diatas sana; sendiri. Tapi ia tetap tegar mempertahankan cahayanya, berkerlap-kerlip menuntunku agar bisa menemani kesendiriannya.

Hari ini sungguh begitu spesial. Terutama untuk kakakku, Kak Itachi. Kak Itachi menjadi lebih tua; lebih dewasa. Aku sangat bangga padanya. Tidak seperti aku, aku hanya bocah kecil 7 tahun yang masih belajar untuk menemukan bagaimana caranya, agar aku bisa seperti Kak Itachi? bahkan lebih.

malam ini, aku meyakinkan hatiku, aku ingin memberi sebuah hadiah. Yang aku harap benda ini bisa membuat Kak Itachi selalu merasa dekat denganku.

Aku menyayangimu Kak.

Aku ingin selalu bersama, walaupun aku tahu perbedaan antara Kakak dengan aku begitu besar.

Tapi jujur....

Aku sangat menghargai perbedaan itu, karena engkau Kakakku.

**~Sasuke's POV end**~

* * *

Begitu sempurna, malam itu sangat sempurna.

Meskipun bulan tak sepenuhnya berbentuk bundar, tapi setidaknya bulan masih bisa menerangi sela-sela bumi dari kerindangan daun-daun di balik pepohonan.

Sasuke mulai berdiri, mengangkat kedua kakinya yang sedari tadi menggantung di atas air.

"Aku harus pulang, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat. Hadiah ini harus sampai ke tangan Kak Itachi sebelum tengah malam!" gumam Sasuke seraya melirik benda yang akan dia berikan kepada Itachi, lalu menyimpannya di balik saku celananya.

Sasuke beranjak dari sebuah danau kecil di pinggir hutan. Sebentar lagi tepat tengah malam, ia harus cepat bergegas. Sasuke kecil berlari, menelusuri keheningan malam; kebisingan suara-suara khas binatang malam.

Sasuke tahu waktunya tak banyak. Karena kecerobohannya kini dia tersungkur di atas tanah, kakinya terlihat berdarah. Dia tersandung sebuah batu kecil.

"Aku memang lemah, hanya sebuah batu kecil, aku telah dibuatnya kehilangan banyak waktu. Aku harus cepet!" gumamnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali bangkit, ia tak menghiraukan lukanya yang kini basah bercampur darah. Ia berlari meskipun dengan tertatih-tatih agar tidak kehabisan waktu.

Angin malam berbisik kepadanya. Ia telah sampai di depan gapura Klan Uchiha. Matanya menatap aneh. Gelap sekali. Ada apa ini?

Kenapa perkampungan Uchiha menjadi gelap? rumah-rumah berdinding kayu itu seperti termakan kegelapan malam. Sasuke merasakan ada bayangan di ujung genting rumah, bayangan itu terpantul sangat jelas oleh bulan yang kini telah berbentuk purnama. Seketika bayangan itu menghilang, sesaat setelah Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya ke arah bayangan tersebut.

Hati kecilnya berkata agar ia cepat-cepat menemui Itachi, kakaknya. Sasuke pun melangkah, baru selangkah bau darah menyeruak hebat ke dalam hidungnya.

"Andai saja tidak segelap ini. Pasti aku tahu apa yang terjadi!" katanya sembari menutup hidung.

Sasuke merasa menginjak sesuatu, ia merasa sandalnya terhalang oleh sesuatu yang begitu besar. Ia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ia injak. Matanya terbelalak; sesegera ia mundur beberapa langkah, "Ma... Mayat?" Sasuke masih terlihat heran.

Kini ia sadar, perkampungan Uchiha berubah menjadi perkampungan mayat. Ia melihat ratusan orang terbujur kaku bersimbah darah. hatinya semakin panik, kini ia merasa bahwa hanya dia yang masih tersisa di dunia ini.

"Ibu? Ayah? Kak Itachi? aku harus cepat. Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa denagn mereka!"

Sasuke mulai menitikan airmata. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke arah kediaman keluarganya. Luka di kakinya telah mengering dibekukan kedinginan malam itu.

Pandangannya tak henti melihat orang-orang yang tengah meregang nyawa di setiap sudut jalan. Perasaannya semakin kacau.

Ia pun sampai di depan rumahnya. Sesegera ia membuka geseran pintu. Gelap, sangat gelap.

Dirinya terjingkat, ketika sebuah obor tiba-tiba menyala yang menempel di dinding rumahnya. Siapa yang menyalakannya?

Bibirnya sedikit tersenyum melihat kedua orang tuanya masih terduduk berdampingan di atas kursi ruang tengah.

Sasuke sesegera menghampiri mereka, memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Karena ayah dan ibunya masih bisa selamat, dibandingkan ratusan orang yang dia lihat barusan di luar rumah.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. aku bersyukur, kalian masih hidup!" Sasuke menangis di bahu orang tuanya.

"......."

"......."

Tak ada jawaban. Membisu.

Sasuke menghapus airmatanya, "Ayah? Ibu? Kalian kenapa?"

Sasuke menganga, melihat sebuah benda berbentuk kunai menancap sempurna di punggung kedua orang tuanya. Mengerikan. Sasuke menangis, kegembiraannya sirna seketika. Ternyata nasib orang tuanya sama naasnya dengan mayat-mayat tersebut.

"A..Ayah? I..Ibu? Siapa yang tega melakukan ini? Siapa?" Sasuke terisak mendekap mayat kedua orang tuanya. Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Hening sesaat.

"Aku... Yang telah membunuh semuanya adalah aku!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghancurkan keheningan.

Sasuke terjingkat,ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sesosok pria yang lebih tua kira-kira 10 tahun darinya berdiri di hadapannya.

"K..Kak Itachi?"

Sasuke lalu berdiri sambil terus menatap kakanya dengan sorot tak percaya.

"Sasuke, kau adikku yang lemah. Aku benci melihat kau yang seperti itu. Suatu saat nanti, temuilah aku dan kita bertarung!" seketika Itachi lenyap dari pandangannya.

**"Kak Itachi...........!!!"** teriak sasuke berusaha menghentikan langkah Itachi yang telah menghilang.

Sesegera mungkin Sasuke mengejar Itachi, karena ia yakin Iatchi belum berlari jauh. Dugaannya benar, Itachi ternyata belum berlari jauh.

Sasuke terus saja mengejarnya, ia tak memperdulikan kalaupun banyak mayat yang terinjak-injak olehnya.

**"Kak Itachi, tunggu........!!!"** teriakan Sasuke berhasil membuat Itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, tiga buah kunai ia lemparkan ke arah Itachi. Walhasil ikat kepala Itachi terkena tajamnya kunai tersebut, sehingga terlepas dari ikatan kepalanya.

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur di hadapan Itachi yang kini berjarak kurang lebih tiga meter darinya. Sasuke terus saja menangis.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku, Sasuke?"

"Ke.. Kenapa Kakak tidak membunuhku?"

"Kau terlalu lemah untuk aku bunuh!"

Itachi mengambil ikat kepalanya dan memasangnya dengan posisi terbalik yaitu lambang konoha berada di bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Carilah kekuatan baru, setelah kau menjadi lebih kuat. Baru aku akan membunuhmu, Sasuke!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kakak lakukan ini?"

"Suatu saat kau juga akan tahu, Sasuke. Kau adikku, aku ingin bertarung melawanmu!"

Itachi membalikan badannya dari arah Sasuke, melangkah pergi setelah membantai habis semua anggota Klan Uchiha, Itachi telah lenyap dari kedua pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas; pandangannya semakin kabur. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Itachi telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Pandangannya bertambah gelap...

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kak Itachi!"

Semakin gelap...

"Aku menyayangimu!"

Dan Gelap...

* * *

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Aku semakin bertambah kuat,

Aku semakin bertambah dewasa,

Aku semakin mengerti, kenapa Kakak menginginkan aku untuk bertarung melawan Kakak.

Kini usiaku sama dengan Kakak, ketika Kakakberhasil membunuh semua anggota Klan Uchiha. Dan hari ini pula, tepat Kakak membunuh semua anggota Klan. Di hari ulang tahun Kakak, sekaligus di bawah penuhnya bulan purnama.

Sekarang aku telah membuktikan bahwa aku telah bertambah kuat dan mungkin lebih kuat dari Kakak.

Kakak telah mati, karena kekalahan dalam pertarungan di antara kita. Kenapa Kakak tidak membiarkan aku mati dalam pertarungan itu? Apa Kakak masih menganggap aku lemah?

Malam ini mengingatkan aku, untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihat Kakak waktu itu. Saat kepergian Kakak, apa aku tidak salah melihat Kakak menangis? Melihat Kakak berurai airmata?

Aku harap itu benar, Kak.

Di danau ini, Sasuke kecil terduduk sepuluh tahun yang lalu, berharap hadiahnya bisa diberikan kepada Kakaknya. Ternyata tidak.

Aku menggenggam dan masih menyimpan utuh hadiah ini. Meskipun aku belum sempat memberikannya; sebuah ikat kepala yang tidak berharga.

Dan aku merasa, aku harus menghilangkan benda ini. Karena semakin aku simpan, aku semakin menyalahkan diriku atas kematian Kak Itachi.

**~Sasuke's POV End~**

* * *

Sasuke menatap benda itu, sebuah ikat kepala berlambang Konoha. Sasuke meletakan benda itu di atas air danau. Membiarkannya terbawa hanyut oleh arus tenang air danau.

Sasuke mendongakkan kembali kepalanya ke arah bulan purnama yang terlihat sangat sempurna.

"Kak Itachi, aku menyayangimu!"

**END**

* * *

a/n: selesai.. sebuah oneshot yang khusus Tama-kun persembahkan buat Ultah My Aniki pada 27 November nanti. Meskipun agak kecepetan publishnya, tapi tak apalah, coz Lebih cepat lebih baik!!! hhe

Reviewnya???

mau donk!!

maaf. coz, saya merubah alur cerita asli Naruto dan mengambil sebagian kisahnya.


End file.
